A combination of a 2D image with three-dimensional volume data is helpful, for example, during medical examination and intervention procedures. As an example, a combination of 2D and 3D data, wherein the two are registered to each other, allows the combination of a live image in form of the 2D image, added by additional visual information in form of the 3D image data. The registration of the 2D image to the 3D image data is necessary in order to allow a visual combination. Registration can be provided, for example, by two 2D images taken at different projections. These can then be used for a manual registration in an iterative multi-step procedure. WO 2008/120136 A1 describes a machine-based registration of a 3D volume data and a 2D image data. As a further possibility, a peri-interventional 3D scan, i.e. peri-interventional three-dimensional image data, can be acquired for the image-based registration. However, it has been shown that registration modes are either cumbersome, and time-consuming for the user, or have a limited range of use due to technical restrictions.